We are the People
by emilyswain
Summary: AU. Eric Northman was on the cusp of being humanized and had to stop. A request from Sookie, a new regime, and an arrival of twins will continue what he wanted to end. Changed the summary a bit, O.C., and major language.
1. The Beginning

**Prologue**

Ollie was despondent; she was alone in the world, a world she felt no connection to in the past. Now that Orly is dead, it's a world she didn't want to be a part of. The other world she was tied to, the world of the supernatural, was all that was left. Even that was tainted. Her trust in Felipe has been shaken; Victor is her sworn enemy despite the fact that in the vampire world she needed proof of his betrayal, as was told to her by Felipe. Felipe de Castro, king of Nevada, Mississippi, and Louisiana, a vampire she thought she knew and trusted unfailingly, told her in so many words to let go of her thirst for revenge on Victor. She remembered he looked resolute but pitiful; deep down he knew she was telling the truth. The bond of twins is more powerful than the mere telepathy that ran in her family as well as the blood of the fae. The fact the Felipe knew that Victor was behind the murder of Orly was enough to be on guard but no more. Ollie knew he was tied in the vampire politics of the kingdom, she just couldn't believe she expected more. After all: HE WAS A FUCKING KING!

She was clinging to the grave of her lost twin. She felt empty and alone. Half of her was dead and it was the better half of her. She was a shadow of the woman from just 2 months ago. Ever since Sookie Stackhouse came into their lives, everything was topsy turvy. She had found Godric's progeny and he in turn found a long lost descendant in the twins. The twins met their own long lost family; they had gained powerful allies. But in return they gained a powerful and stealth enemy. Sooner or later, he was coming to find her. He always wanted her for himself, but Orly had made it clear that over his dead body she would be subjugated as a vampire pet. Orly is now dead. The sobs that she had been holding finally broke apart inside her and she clung to the grave, begging it to take her away. She had nothing to live for. Her only reason for staying in this damn life was Orly. Her twin. Her other half.

_Go to Eric. He is the only one you can trust now. Go, Ollie. GO!_ Ollie looked up. No one was there. What the fuck was that? She swivelled around to see if anyone was there; it sounded so much like Orly she was hoping to see him materialize. But where the fuck did the voice come from?

_From within you, you dumb bitch! Trust me. Trust the voice. Trust the Angel of music! _ She gasped and stood up really fast. The Angel of music; the Phantom. It clicked in her mind…Ollie was still a part of her. He was telling her to go to Eric Northman. But why would he tell her to go to him; she can't stand being betrayed by another vampire. Why should she even bother, she wondered to herself.

_Because he is our ancestor; he will not let you come to any harm. He adored you. Think, Ollie. He's your only way to being safe. You have had Godric's blood and we are his descendants from the Viking days. Ollie, what would piss me off beyond the grave?_

Her eyes widened in surprise. Of course Orly would be jealous of something so trivial but important to him. He was always anxious to have joined Felipe's ranks and he had so wanted to become a vampire; Ollie wanted to continue being human for a bit longer to enjoy her favourite pastimes like eating and baking. Now Orly was dead; she was alive.

She found her purse a few feet from Orly's freshly dugged grave; it was unmarked so only she and Sookie could find it. As soon as she thought of Sookie, she immediately heard her thoughts. Shit. Ollie had inadvertently let Sookie know of what she was doing; she dialled Eric's number fast.

"Ollie, where are you?" Eric's voice was slightly unnerved and anxious.

"Eric, I need your help. I'm at the lake in Bon Temps. How fast can you get here?" There was a click and Ollie looked at her phone, wondering what just happened. Several things happened at once: Sookie was running towards her from one direction and a swooshing sound was made behind her. She turned to see it was Eric smiling wickedly.

"In a flash." He was answering her question from a few seconds ago. It hit Ollie that her boastful nature was an inherited trait from her Viking ancestor. It also hit her the best way to protect herself from Victor Madden.

"Eric, I need to become a vampire." And with those words, Olivia Cortez de Islas managed to shock Eric into utter silence as well as the mind of Sookie Stackhouse.


	2. AN

Author's Note, part 2.

Background of the story: I'm going to be mixing both the books and the tv series. This in my head takes place a little after season 3's ending, probably past season 4. My main focus is the twins, which are my own creation, so I don't care where Sookie has been except that her return will spur her need to find others like her. Felipe de Castro claims Louisiana and Mississippi as his own since they were left without their corresponding monarchs, where this story more or less takes place. It's AU so I'm sorry if it doesn't appeal to some I know I'm horribly late with this update but sadly it will be like this so please bear with me if you like where this story leads. Thanks in advance :)


	3. The Human Origin

**Background of a Heritage  
**

Being the only human confidants to a king of several states to the vampire politics had its advantages to the twins. Olivia and Orlando Cortez de Islas, or Olivia and Orlando Cortez-Isles, were more than just confidants. They were Felipe de Castro's favourite human companions. Their lineage alone from their ancestry impressed him; he didn't know when he took them in as a favour to Godric when they were 15 how much he would value each of them. From their father's side they were descendants of the conquistador Hernan Cortes of Spain; from what Godric knew their mother's ancestry was by far longer and more vague. It was this heritage that concerned Godric more so which slightly intrigued him. Their mother's lineage was of Irish and Swedish descent, coming from a line of Viking kings, albeit from an illegitimate siring. The fact they were part fae from an ill advised love affair in their long and twisted background made them even more special.

They each had a power of sorts which they bounced off one another and made them very important to Felipe, particularly Orlando. He was brilliant and would have been his second in command if he were to become one of them. His ability to wield a weapon with his mind, a power belonging to his twin, was fascinating and gave the humans a reason to fear a human, let alone a vampire. It just reminded them that a human can be just as dangerous as a fanger. His twin preferred telepathy more so than the other. Olivia, Ollie as she preferred, was a human the vampire king of Nevada and New Mexico wanted eventually as his bride, even though she was wary of his intentions. She was very blunt and observant even without the borrowed telepathy from her twin, Orlando who preferred the nickname Orly to match with his twin. Her strange abilities of telekinesis only added to her mystique.

She was pale, blonde with reddish tints spread throughout her mane and the most piercing blue eyes Felipe had ever seen in a female. Hers were stormy and vibrant yet closed off to the world. Her cherry lips and slight curvy figure made her seem plain at first; once anyone came in contact with her, limited or want not, she became wanted yet unattainable even to Felipe. He wasn't embittered like many in his power, such as Victor Madden. In fact it made Felipe feel an inkling of affection towards the human girl. She was one he could trust; she didn't care for his power and prestige. She just wanted to be human for the present time before she gave in to her twin's request, to be sired by the king. All she wanted was to be comfortable and have fun to her every whim, which he indulged. Orly was more slim and svelte, with tanned skin, dark chestnut hair, and blue eyes as well, just not as tumultuous as his twin. They were mischievous but they turned almost a turquoise when angered, while Ollie's became sapphire orbs of menace. Both twins were capable of self-preservation and protected the other fiercely which made Felipe understand Godric's paternal feelings for them. It was as if each inherited characteristics of their corresponding heritages; Orly was the Spanish conquistador while Ollie was the seemingly demure yet volatile Viking. While he saw Orly as a valuable asset to his staff, he wanted Ollie to be his. Just his. Many in his power saw the twins as his human toys, he knew this. And he didn't care as long as the twins respected him which they did in many aspects.

Orly wanted to be sired but he wouldn't do it without Ollie, thus she agreed to be sired by Felipe with the request she remained human for a few years to enjoy her lust for food. In turn, she would become Felipe's bride, per his own request. This was Orly's one true ambition and wouldn't deny him something he's wanted since the vampires were real. Orly was her only tie to the world she had come to loathe and she knew it was the only way to live in it. She wanted just to wait awhile so she can eat to her heart's content. Despite the fact she didn't love Felipe, she did feel an enormous affection for him which was enough for them both. The agreement made everyone happy with the exception of one, whose true motives were hidden so carefully. Marriage didn't appeal to her so she didn't care which way they got married, vampiric or human; she was too damaged from earlier traumas. No matter how Godric tried to heal her mentally, she will remain damaged and numb to the idea of love and trust. She trusted Felipe only because Godric asked her to. Godric was the closest thing Ollie felt to love. He saved her. He healed her. He mentored her. He reunited her with Orly. It was impossible not to feel anything for that man. And she ached for him, eerily feeling that his presence from this stupid world was gone. If that were to be true…Ollie couldn't bear it.

And here is where the story begins for the Cortez de Islas/Cortez-Isles twins. Orly awaiting the year he and his twin become invincible while Ollie waited for Godric's return. At this moment in time neither know that their future and present will be altered so drastically yet it almost seemed if it was meant to happen. They each were destined to be something greater than they had hoped. Death never separates the truest of loves. And in their own way, the twins will defeat death and defy who ever dares to come against them, dead or alive. Fanger or human.

**Sometime later…the present.**

Ollie was gawking at the absurd mansion before her eyes. It was gaudy and ridiculously built. She felt like she was transported to the times of Scarlett and Rhett, which slightly amused her. But fuck this mansion was ugly. She just stood there gaping at the horrid place. She swivelled to Orly who was dying of laughter.

"This is disgusting. I don't want to live here. I want the hacienda back in New Mexico. Hell, I want my villa at the Caesar's!" Ollie was in gaping horrible awe of the sprawling mansion, she couldn't take her eyes away from it. "To think so much shit went down there to top it all off. Did you hear what the sheriff of Area 5 did? Sick fucking fanger but damn that was hilarious. I admire a vamp that can swing both ways as easy as a pendulum." Orly looked briefly grossed at the thought of gay vampire sex and gave his twin a withering glance.

"Damn it, Ollie. You're a kinky slut." He closed his eyes in revulsion while Ollie continued staring at their supposed new home. It was giving her bad vibes and she wasn't liking it.

"Seriously, brother. Could you live in there? Me no like." She scrunched her face in absolute refusal and Orly was inclined to agree with her.

"But Ollie, Felipe thinks we can decorate it nicely. You can do it. But I can see your point. Maybe we should talk to him when he awakes? I'm not digging this place either." Orly suddenly felt a sense of awareness and he looked at Ollie noticing she had stiffened in response. _I feel it too. Something isn't right. It must be another supe._ Orly nodded while staring at the mansion. He entered Ollie's mind and sure enough it was one pissed off were. Fuck…_Where the fuck it came from? It's hiding behind the bushes. Youre the one who still has remnants of Godric's blood. Youre the only one who can take it, Ollie. It's expecting me to protect you while aiming for you. __**I got this. Get ready to back me up.**_ Orly was already reacting when the fucking wolf leapt from the bushes to attack Ollie.

It's such a shame Felipe has never seen Ollie in action; she was vicious. She was pure Viking evil when the need arises. She channeled the remnants of Godric's blood in her system combined with her inherited telekinesis as she grabbed the coat of the wolf and threw it with such force at the surrounding trees, it knocked the wind off the were and it suddenly shifted into a naked woman. Ollie was standing over the naked bitch then proceeded to grab her by the hair and yanked her to the nearest tree; the girl was suddenly struggling and Orly immediately went to hold her down while Ollie assessed the situation in clinical fashion. Orly didn't know how Godric's blood could remain in his twin's system for as long as it did. He was grateful in times like this when rare cases of ambushes happen to them but it baffled him and many others. Many know it all vampires claimed a vampire's blood only remains in a human for an unspecified time period, depending on the age of the vampire, thus they were also confused on how Ollie still had his blood, despite the years since he parted ways. Confusion wasn't in their vocabulary and they were left puzzled. But when they learned his progeny, the sheriff of Area 5, was just as old as Godric, several of the vampires from the Authority mused that the slight blood bond between Godric's progeny and Ollie is what fuelled the blood in her system. Since she was the nearest tie to Godric, should anything happen to him, the sheriff Northman would be able to drink her blood for it still contained his sire's. Nothing was concrete but it was the best of explanations. Orly suddenly felt indebted to the illusive Northman.

He realized Ollie was gazing at him with a wistful expression. Shit. She heard it all in his mind. Damn his sneaky twin. He winked at her…_let's beat the truth from this bitch. I want to go first._ He immediately punched the girl in her mouth and she literally howled which was cut short by a kick to the ribs by Ollie. Ollie grabbed her throat again while Orly had her arms pinned behind her back.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you attacking us? Are you one of the stupid weres that were under Russell Edgington?" Orly heard the bitch's mind speak first,_ how the fuck she knew this? Who the hell are they? Why is she strong…oh haha she's on the juice too! I wonder if she can give me some…_The thought didn't finish forming; Ollie threw her across the clearing where their car was. The girl was knocked off her breath again while Orly stalked to her, his mind disgusted. She was hooked on the v-juice. He had heard about what Edgington had done; this was a fallout from that fool's many millennia's of using the weres to his bidding. This girl was about to attack Ollie thinking she can have the vampire blood that was either in her system or in their possession.

"Listen to me, bitch. We aren't addicts or sellers. We are under King Felipe de Castro, newly crowned monarch of Louisiana and Mississippi. We are here to evaluate the mess your former king left behind due to his stupidity of letting children like you drink something as sacred as a vampire's blood." Ollie was beside him, regarding the girl with distaste and fury.

"She thinks we're pets. You dumb hick fuck. We're human. We're more valuable to our king than you were to yours. I can read your mind, you inbred slut. Do you really think you can take me on? Go ahead. Go. Ahead." Ollie spoke these last words in a whisper, her eyes burning deep blue, and her skin cold as she let the girl go, giving her the chance to attack. The girl was momentarily stunned; Orly whispered in the girl's ear,

"I dare you to try. It'd be worth killing a human." Her thoughts invaded Orly's mind, _fuck they can read minds like Alcide's slut. _Orly stared at her while Ollie got wind of the thoughts. She grabbed her by the arms as she spoke in the same dead whisper,

"Repeat your thought aloud, dog. There's another telepath? Where?"


	4. Tiger by my Side

**A/N: Here is one chapter for the New Year; I have decided that reviews will encourage me to write on a more disciplined manner. If I don't receive any encouragement it will only make the update process slower :) I do intend to continue this fanfic regardless of how many reviews but I repeat: it will only take me more time to get to it. If you love this story, keep me running on creativity. The story is more or less finished in my head; I just have to actually type it and post the chapters. So please remember this is au and this is all the creation of both Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball. I do not own anything except Orly and Ollie Cortes-Isles. And that is my disclaimer.**

**Tiger by my Side.  
**

They drove to Bon Temps, Louisiana after making sure the she-wolf was tied up nice and good. It was a common fact to the inner group of King Felipe's court that Orly was a skilled assassin; he always made sure that Ollie was there for added protection, which was all a ploy. What no one knew, even the king, was that Ollie was more cold-blooded than him. Even though he had the official title of head assassin, it was Ollie that did all the work most of the time, mainly because she loved it. She reveled that no one knew of her added power except her twin, and she was pure evil when dealing with someone that needed to be offed. It was their act: the subject would attack her thinking she was weak and fragile then would use her power of telekinesis to throw the fanger to Orly who would have either silver shackles or a rifle from the Steve Newlin line. It was pure theatrics and Ollie thrived on it. Orly glanced at her while she had a butterfly knife to the woman's throat.

The woman's name was Debbie Pelt; she wanted to kill anyone that had anything to do with the murder of her mate, some dude named Cooter. Ollie had snorted with laughter and while Debbie wanted to strangle her, she knew better not to start a fight she would undoubtedly pay with her life. _I have the morphine in my bag to knock her out when we get to this hick place. I don't want her trying to kill this Sookie girl before we ask her about her parentage. Deal?_ Orly nodded curtly in response to Ollie's plan. He wanted to know who this Sookie girl was. His thoughts started flowing freely so his twin can get this gist of them, the musings that were going through his mind. She was a telepath, she could read minds, she hung out with vampires and she was wanted dead by the bitch in the ropes. Whatever the outcome was, Sookie was someone he would protect only because this trash had the nerve to attack his sister so who knew if she was a fragile girl. Ollie snorted and Orly couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. _You're not invincible, you dumb slut._ She started laughing at his concern. She winked at him and pressed the knife to woman's throat.

"Don't even think it, dog. Trust me; I am like 10 steps ahead of you even without reading your mind. Do. Not. Fuck. With. Me." Ollie worded the sentence slowly and menacingly to the point it chilled his blood. She was definitely born either the wrong sex, wrong century, or maybe both. She gave him a withering glance. "Anne Bonny was a pirate during the 1700s. So shut the hell up." He laughed at this analogy and commented,

"I think Anne Bonny would be afraid of your Viking views. Remember, the pirates were just copycatters of the Viking and conquistadors. They were like the criminals because we were the true warriors." Ollie grinned and snapped her head towards the left. _We're here._

"I sure as hell hope no one finds this were shit. I don't feel like explaining my actions." Orly was not keen on being discovered holding a woman hostage in the trunk of his Audi, no matter who she was. Ollie was silent and then he heard the thoughts around them.

"Orly, something tells me that this broad is just the filling inside a deep cake of fucked up." Ollie sounded excited. "Let's find this Sookie! From what the were is screaming she's to be found here! Oh I'm so excited! Oh and while we're here lets go and give Eric Northman the formal invite to Felipe's ball in a few days. I really want to meet him, Orly!" She jumps around like a kid and Orly shakes his head in slight amusement. He suddenly gets the feeling they're being watched and he sees that Ollie stopped jumping and she seems wary. She glances at Orly and nods her head towards the direction of the cemetery. _I think we have a fanger in our midst. Follow._ She starts walking towards the graveyard in front of the Stackhouse residence when suddenly a figure leaps from nowhere but Ollie, acting on the instinct of the vampire blood in her, was already prepared for the assault. She grabs the guy's shirt and flings him to the trunk of the nearby tree. He immediately gets back on his feet and just as Orly was going to get the chains, his sister was already forming the orb in her hand, her final act before anyone went down for the count. Just as she's about to launch the orb at the vampire, the vampire stops his attack and looks dumbfounded. This hesitance doesn't sway Ollie and she flings at him anyway. He's knocked down and Orly immediately throws the chains on him, causing the vampire to minimize his struggles. Ollie saunters to the vampire and stands over him, while Orly warily stands back. _Stop being so fucking theatrical. __**Do not let him know we're telepathic. I've already set myself up with the orb.**_ Orly turned away in acknowledgment as he surveyed the surroundings and returned his glare to the vampire who looked confused at Ollie.

"What was the point of the assault, fanger? It seems a little cliché even for a vamp to attack a human in a graveyard. Good thing I wore my military coat with the hood attached. I do love adding a sense of flair, don't you think?" Ollie was conversating with the vampire as if they were a pair of normal humans as opposed to a blood thirsty fae and a seriously hung up vampire.

"What are you doing here? And why are you looking for Sookie?" The vamp spoke with a deep Southern accent and it threw both the twins off. Ollie started giggling and slowly, seductively, lowered herself to ground level, where her hip dangerously hovered over the vampire's own hip; it gave an illusion of Ollie straddling the undead man and Orly felt sick looking at his twin; he heard her laughing at him in his mind and he vowed silently to make her pay, which caused her to laugh more loudly. The vampire looked transfixed at her laughter, which was melodious but had a twinge of sinister which only few have been able to detect.

"You're part fae, aren't you?" The sentence leaves the twins silent as they look at the vampire in shock. All joking aside, Ollie's face loses its spark as her face darkens in suspicion. Orly was immediately by her side.

"How the fuck do you know? And who the fuck are you, fanger?" Orly was livid and yet curious. He didn't think anyone else knew of fae; this vampire must be pretty old for him to know of such lineage. Ollie was thinking the same thing but she was more guarded. She pulled out her all silver butterfly knife that was laced with some poison that was made to incapicate a vampire for a few hours and flipped it open stealthily. She held it to the vampire's throat as she gave him a once over.

"What's your name, vampire? I am Olivia Cortes-Isles. This here is my twin Orlando. Now, who are you." She demanded it more than asked.

"My name is Bill Compton. I was making sure if Sookie had returned from wherever she went and also keeping an eye on her property. I assume your family?" Ollie snorted.

"Not bloody likely. More like curious. Her name came up in an investigation we are conducting as part of the implementation of the new regime. We work with King Felipe de Castro, who was asked by the Authority to take over the states of Mississippi and Louisiana thanks to the mess the late monarchs made in their quest for power. Now what we want to know is what side you had a hand in? Where did your allegiance lie?" The vampire averted his eyes which clued in to the twins he was about to lie or not tell the entire truth. Ollie cut him off before he began,

"Nevermind. I can already tell where this is headed. Now, here's the deal. We need to find Sookie Stackhouse for business and personal reasons. And I don't really give a fuck of who you are; you weren't important to either of the two lunatics so something tells me you were playing a tricky game of cards of deciding where your loyalty lied. And apparently, you bluffed and dealt a bad hand. So here is what I am going to do with your scruffy ass: I am going to take you to your coffin and tie it up with these lovely silver chains that are all over your body. Then I am going to bury you alive here for the present time and make sure you don't go anywhere." Bill started laughing at her plan and Ollie was intrigued as to what he was thinking. _I'd give anything to hear a vampire's mind at this point don't ya think, brother?_ Orly smiled in agreement; he knew what the vampire was thinking. All men were alike, dead or alive. He was going to make the same mistake in the past before; Bill Compton was underestimating his sister. Orly leaned on a nearby tombstone and began to smirk. "What's so funny, Mr. Compton?" Ollie asked in an annoying Southern accent that was beyond fake.

"Well, you might be a fae and such, obviously you're pretty strong and fit for a human. But how on earth will you be able to do all those things? After all, in the end, you are a human." He said this as a fact, which Ollie took as a jibe. She smirked identically as Orly did, and she acted fast as she leapt from his hip and held her hand in a general direction. A sudden crash was heard and for once Bill looked unsure of what to do and his eyes bulged as a casket came from no where. Ollie looked pleased with herself delighting in her power of telekinesis; the casket opened and as she lifted Bill into the air Orly was poised to take the chains off as she lowered him into the casket. Just then Ollie threw him in the casket and as she made to slam the opening Orly took the chains in a speed quick for a human that left Bill speechless and began to protest when the casket slammed shut. Orly tied the shackles all over and with a flick of her hand a grave was immediately made and with a gleeful force she threw the casket in. Within a second the casket was buried neatly as if it had never been dug up. Ollie took delight in burying someone for the first time, not caring that it was a vampire. She turned to look at Orly who was holding his stomach from laughing so hard. She noticed a shadow in the bushes and she grew alert.

Orly also had sensed the presence and looked to where Ollie was staring. _Another one…where the fuck are we? Transylvania? Fuck!_ Ollie was annoyed that someone else caught her in the act; no one knew of her being Orly's right hand sidekick and that's how she wanted to keep it. It pissed her off someone had been watching them the entire time. She knew it wasn't anyone in Felipe's circle; this was another fanger. She sighed and Orly backed away as the orb formed again and she flung it at the trees. In the same instant a woman leaped in front of the twins and held her hands in effort to calm them down. They each stood looking at her when the woman was gazing at them with such scrutiny and interest; she was vampire it was obvious. But while the other vampire was immediately on the defensive, this one was examining them, Ollie was impressed. This vampire was a shrewd one, one who assessed her opponents rather than act out on sheer brute strength.

She was blonde, svelte, and Ollie couldn't help but drool for her shoes. Orly rolled his eyes and Ollie smiled sheepishly. The woman's eyes narrowed as she gauged the two of them began to smile. Ollie smiled in a falsely sweet way which had the one woman raise her eyebrows and a look of lust passed over her face. Orly was tiring of these antics and spoke up.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you also looking for Sookie Stackhouse?" The woman rolled her eyes at the name but wasn't as disgusted as the she wolf in their trunk. She was bored but curious at the same time.

"I've been keeping watch on behalf of my boss. She disappeared a week ago and he's been a little…worried for lack of a better word. By the way my name is Pam and I work for Eric Northman." She knew why they were here and she was fascinated these humans were assassins and good ones. A damn shame she couldn't bribe them away from their current vacancy.

Ollie's eyes lit up and Orly knew this was too much of a coincidence. Ollie was agreeing with him but that didn't stop her from getting excited to meet Godric's progeny. She finally spoke,

"So you must be his progeny then?" Ollie was visibly excited and Pam was immediately annoyed that another human was lusting for Eric. Why couldn't she find a swinging female who liked the best of both worlds, she asked herself. "We need to dispatch an invite to him but I have personal reasons to see him too. I've heard of him for most of my life and I need to get some information from him." Pam's bored face began to falter slightly and Orly took over the conversation,

"It isn't anything to do with King Felipe; its something that connects Ollie to him. She just wants some answers concerning his own Maker." Pam struggled to maintain her bored expression, but she was finding it hard to do. These humans had known Godric, and possibly more intimately from the girl's behalf. This was going to suck; she probably didn't know Godric was dead. Damn.

"Well, what does King Felipe want of Eric?" She asked nonchalantly. Ollie took out an envelope from a jacket that Pam was admiring. It fit the human nicely. She took the envelope which contained an invitation to a ball he was giving. She looked at the place and snorted.

"Is he fucking kidding?" Ollie smirked while Orly informed her,

"That's his new place for the time being as he settles on how he is to rule the states and who should be given power to control the kingdoms. He is seriously considering Eric but he needs to know what happened from his own words and he has to know he can trust Eric. He likes that fact that Eric older than him and wishes to remain in a more hands on role than the role of a monarch. After the fiascos of the Queen and the King the sheriff is indeed the wiser." Pam was impressed. These human siblings, twins from what she can gather, were well informed and must be trustworthy. "As for the locale, well we don't like it either. But it is grand and he hopes Ollie can change it up a bit." She sees Ollie roll her eyes and she smiles a genuine smile for once.

"By the way, your names are again…?" Orly smiles and introduces himself and his twin.

"My name is Orlando Cortes-Isles and this is my twin sister Olivia. We go by Orly and Ollie and Felipe likes to pronounce our last names the Spanish way so we also go by Cortes de Islas. We must get going and dispose of some trash in the trunk of our car. Please extend that invite to your boss. It is important that both of you show up." Orly takes her hand and kisses it while Ollie waves. Pam asks her the same thing Bill asked,

"So you're fae then; you must be related to Sookie." The twins glance at each other, quiet for a few moments. They seem to make a decision and Ollie answers,

"We don't know. We've been orphaned for so long we wouldn't be surprised if we were. But she has come up in the investigation and Felipe is a bit curious about her. He isn't focused on her yet but if there is a connection between her and Eric Northman, we want to assess it before we bring it up to him." Pam is satisfied with the answer and she nods her head.

"Does the King know of your lineage?" Ollie looks pained but she needs to be honest; Orly nodded in agreement. Ollie sighed before responding,

"He knows I am fae from some descendants. We come from a line of many heritages; our dominant ones are Spanish and Swedish. But he doesn't know of the orb I form with my hand. He also doesn't know that I am just as skilled of an assassin as Orly. We like to remain together." She said this last part fervently and Orly was by her side, protective and sinister looking all of a sudden. Pam liked these two a lot. And she was intrigued; this was rare. She bade them goodbye and disappeared with lightening speed. The twins looked at each other and Ollie made a face; Orly heard her thoughts too and groaned in frustration.

"What the fuck are we going to do with her?" Ollie immediately brightened up and Orly looked at her in confusion.

"She shall be our little prisoner. Lets drug her again and take her to Felipe. He needs to know one of them fucking weres, but we'll lock her up in one of the cellars with chains. I won't read her mind until after the ball, after we meet Eric Northman. I wrote a small note in that invitation to come early before everyone else shows up so we can meet him before the questions begins." Ollie was determined to know Godric's progeny. And Ollie couldn't deny her. They made their way to car, not caring about Bill Compton and him being buried six feet under, with no way of getting out unless the twins gave the hint, which they had no idea on doing.

_**Fangtasia…1 hour later.**_

What the fuck was taking Pam so long, Eric asked himself. He had asked her to do one thing and she's fucking taking her time. Something of importance better have come up and he heard her steps enter Fangtasia! She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I was caught with something important that might interest you and possibly come out of this clean." She tosses him the envelope and tells him of what she saw and whom she met. He read the invitation and growls. He leans on the counter and rakes his hair with his hand. He then catches on to something Pam had talked about.

"A pair of fae twins? And they work for Felipe and they're human?" Eric seemed confused and saw Pam's admiration of the twins she met.

"You should have seen them, Eric. The girl alone was brilliant and how she without a flinch could conjure up the orb; the boy was fast and skilled. They were both so beautiful; I also believe they're telepathic while the girl had telekinetic powers. Damn if only they weren't loyal to King Felipe. You could tell they were well informed for being human; I believe they are of importance to him." Eric nodded in agreement.

"I had heard something along time ago to the effect of him having what some of our kind referred to as human pets. But these twins are way too knowledgeable to be mere pets or toys. Their powers alone make them formidable to humans and our kind as well. You said the girl was keen on meeting me? Why?" Pam came to the part of the story she dreaded to tell; she knew Eric believed to have seen an apparition of Godric which compelled him to bury Russell alive. She was hesitant which Eric noticed and it infuriated him.

"DAMN IT PAM! What the fuck does this girl want to meet me?" Pam cut to the point and in a flat voice she likes to use when concerning Godric,

"I think she knew Godric and she wants to know of him; her look said it all. I believe she was Godric's human lover."


End file.
